Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm
Story The following takes place between 2:00am-3:00pm 2:00pm Police was going to run at Juliet and Rachel. We have to now said Juliet. I know said Rachel. A police man, Donald Carroll was behind the case. Tell my children, that Miami is not longer save anymore said Donald. We have a dead body here, Stephanie Wilson said a police man. Who is Juliet Burke? A criminal? I found something said Kevin Johnson. What have you found Kevin? asked Donald. She disappeared 3 years ago. Good job Kevin said Donald. What about her sexual relations said Donald. She’s possibly bisexual, but I think she’s a lesbian. She’s everyday seen around girls who she kiss said Kevin. 2:15pm Juliet was looking on her phone. Alex Martin? asked Rachel. Yes, it could be a man or a woman said Juliet. Ranjina opened the door from a car, but the President came out the car. Who are you? asked Nicholas. Ranjina did take her knife and stabbed him twice. Ranjina was runnin away, leaving a dead President behind. 2:32pm Ranjina was runnin in the woods. Nicholas, said agent Donald. He’s dead said Kevin Johnson. 2 times stabbed. Something is going on here. Donald’s phone was going. You’re children are out of the country said receptionist Eloise Thompson. Thank you Eloise. You love her said Donald. No, of course not said Donald. Yes, you’re sir said Kevin. If you don’t reveal this to anyone, I won’t kill you said Donald. Yes, sir said Kevin. Matias and Ramon are looking for evidence said Kevin. Good job Kevin. Juliet and Rachel did split up. Here we will split up said Juliet. Juliet and Rachel, the sisters were kissing each other on the mouth for 2 minutes. 2:36pm I love you said Rachel. Juliet was runnin and came at a bar. Are you Alicia Miller? asked Juliet. Can we talk? asked Juliet. Minutes later came Juliet as Alicia Miller. Hello, I’m Melissa Quare and this is my husband Rob Quare. We’re going to beach said Juliet as Alicia. Melissa did take a gun and shot Rob dead. Why did you kill him? asked Juliet. 2:40pm Ben was with Locke through the woods. You saved my life John said Ben. Yes, I know said Locke. How can I help you John? asked Ben. Get me off this Island said Locke. Get my friends also from this Island said Locke. 2:55pm Juliet was looking at Melissa’s bag. You killed several people yesterday, but you didn’t tld me how Rose Cameron did end up on the Island said Melissa. Flashback: Juliet Burke Ben was going away. Thank you for saving my life said Rose. Rose start to take out the clothes of Juliet and start to kissing her on the mouth. *- Jack was still looking at the bomb. And then I brought her to the Island. I hope she’s safe said Juliet. Donald and Kevin did found a dead Alicia Miller. They are going to the beach said Donald. 3:00pm Category:Season 1 Episodes